More Than A Feeling revised
by breaking ash
Summary: (I'm back!... well kind of) Joey story, standalone, song fic


A/N: Yes I am aware that I've done this story already. But this is the revised a.k.a. A LOT better version. This is definatly not the way I planned on returning, by releasing a redone story of something I've already done, but I had all my stories on floppy disks and they've been stolen so I had to work with what I had on my computer. I will try to have something new out soon. Oh and the songs not mine. I own nothing but Mary-Ann and the plot.

If you must, flame till your hearts content.

****

F.R.I.E.N.D.S

More Than A Feeling

© 2002 Ash Matthews

The rain hummed as it pelted the window of Joey's trailer. The clock on his night stand read 5:13am. He tossed and turned in his sleep before jerking awake in a cold sweat. His dream ran through his mind. He had been dreaming about Mary-Ann, the only girl who had the power to break his heart. He lifted from the bed swinging his legs to the side, placing his head in his hands. He peaked through his fingers to look at the calendar. July 19th.

"Great." He said running his fingers through his hair.

Mary-Ann walked out of his life the 19th of July three years ago, on the eve of their one year wedding anniversary. The wedding band was still on his finger, he had yet to take it off. He still loved her.

Joey left New York two years ago for his big break, the lead in the romantic comedy, "The Rest of My Life". There was another reason he left, though when his friends asked he denied it, there were too many memories of Mary-Ann in New York. 

"The Rest of My Life" earned him and Emmy, which proudly sits on his dresser, and several other various nominations. He was now on the set of his eighth film in two years, "Torn".

After a few minuets he got out of bed and walked to the sink turning on the water. While he waited for it to warm he turned on the radio to help get him motivated As music began to fill the trailer Joey looked at the radio in disbelief before sinking to the floor. Their wedding song, "God must have spent", seeped through the speakers. Tears began to form but he quickly wiped them away. His mind began to wander to the days when Mary-Ann was in his life. His eyes close as he lets the memories overtake him.

**__**

I woke up this morning,

and the sun was gone,

"How you doin'?" Joey smiled at the newest member of the Central Perk staff.

"Hi." She smiled back giggling. "I'm Mary-Ann."

"Joey" he replied finding himself lost in her smile.

****

I turned on some music, 

to start my day,

Lost my self in a familiar song,

Closed my eyes and I slipped away,

"When will you be home?" Joey asked, one hand holding the phone to his ear the other holding a red velvet box. "Can you get off early? I have a surprise for you." Joey laughed. "If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise… love you too baby." He hung up the phone and ran across the hall to Chandler and Monica's.

"Hey Joey"

"Can I borrow some candles, wine, and a cd?" he asked walking into the living room.

"Yeah why?" Chandler asked confusion evident.

"I'm proposing tonight." Joey answered. His smile was bigger than it had ever been.

****

More than a feeling,

More than a feeling,

Well it's more than a feeling,

"I love you so much" Joey whispered holding his new wife close as everyone watched them dance. "I can't imagine my life without you. I will always love you."

****

When I hear that old song,

They used to play,

And I begin dreamin',

Till I see Mary Ann walk away

"Please don't go." Joey pleaded as Mary-Ann walked towards the door suitcase in hand.

"I'm not happy anymore." She said without turning around.

"I'll give you anything you want. You know that. Just don't leave me." Tears began to roll down his cheeks. "I can't live without you."

"I'm sorry." 

Joey's eyes shot open as a tear fell onto the floor. He hadn't even realized he'd been crying. The ground seemed to move as he stood up causing him to almost lose his balance. He turned off the radio before splashing his face with water. He reached for a towel to dry his face, combed through his hair, and headed out to make up.

The image of Mary-Ann walking out the door haunted him though he tried to think of something else. He walked out of makeup looking better but feeling the same.

"Just do your job" Joey said to himself as he walked onto set. "Think about your job and you'll be fine, you'll be fine"

After a long day at work Joey was ready to crash. As he opened the door to his trailer cool air rushed past him giving him chills. He plopped down onto his bed, he hadn't felt this drained in a while. He shuttered, not wanting to get up and turn off the air, and grabbed a blanket to wrap around him. He reached over and turned on his stereo. As music filled his head he slowly closed his eyes, forcing himself to think of his friends back in New York, keeping himself from thinking of Mary-Ann. Once he was asleep though it was useless, that whole night he dreamt of her, the girl he loved more than life, the one he would never forget… the one who got away.

**__**

When I'm tired and I think I'm cold,

I hide in my music and forget the day,

Dream of a girl that I used to know,

Close my eyes and she slipped away,

More than a feeling,

More than a feeling,

Well it's more than a feeling,

When I hear that old song,

They used to play,

And I begin dreamin',

Till I see Mary Ann walk away,

More than a feeling,

More than a feeling,

Well it's more than a feeling,

When I hear that old song,

They used to play,

And I begin dreamin',

Till I see Mary Ann walk away,

Close my eyes and slip away

A/N: stories dedicated to the same person it was last time, Alicia.

__

No, I don't find faith in your false feelings

Not fooled by your misleadings

Won't by this line you're selling

Tired of this lie you're telling


End file.
